A capacitive touch panel functions by utilizing an induced current of a human body, for example, when a finger touches the touch panel, the user and a surface of the capacitive touch panel form a coupling capacitor due to a body electric field, for a high frequency current, the capacitor is a conductor, a small current pass through from a contact point of the finger. The current flow out from electrodes located in four corners of the capacitive touch panel, and the current pass through the four electrodes is proportional to the distance between the finger and the four corner, the four current ratios are precisely calculated by a controller to get a position of the touch point.
OGS (One Glass Solution) will become a dominant technology of touch industry. Comparing with other touch panel solutions, OGS has three advantages: (1) a layer of glass is saved and an assembling cost is reduced; (2) the weight is reduced; (3) a transmittance is increased. OGS can better meet the need of thin of the intelligent terminal and enhance the display effect; it is an inevitable choice for high-end terminal.
The conventional OGS touch panel is to lay a layer of ITO on a surface of the cover glass, thus the glass plays a role of sensing and protection, an ITO bulges on the surface of the glass.
However, the conventional OGS conductive material is disposed on the surface of the glass, the ITO bulges on the surface, the conductive material is easy to be scratched, and thereby causing damage to the device, and it will not work properly. The main material of OGS is ITO, the main material of the ITO is a rare metal of indium, indium is rare, and the cost is high, the resistance of the large size OGS is high, the sensitivity is not good. In an embossing process of the visible region and non-visible region, the mesh density of the visible region and the non-visible region are different, the process (for example: demoulding, filling conductive material) will be different, thus there will be defective products in the trace region.